


PITTER PATTER

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: Seungyoon couldn’t find a single flaw in him. Not even if he tried.





	PITTER PATTER

 

 

It was soft and it was steady, the pitter patter of rain hitting the chilled glass of Seungyoon’s bedroom window that roused him from deep slumber. Reassuring warmth is wrapped around him, delicate puffs of breath being drawn against the crook of his neck catching his attention. He tilts his head slightly, his heavy eyelids opening to a sight that tugs at his heartstrings and pulls his lips into a smile. Seungyoon couldn’t quite remember when they laid down, not that it matters. For now, he has better things he’d much rather focus on - like Kim Jinwoo in his arms, _sleeping._

 

Pressed together, Seungyoon feels Jinwoo’s chest rise and fall against his with every breath, his face relaxed and his hair spilling onto his beautiful face. _The moment is peaceful._ Seungyoon’s hand moves, his thumb caressing Jinwoo’s cheek for a few moments before going still again.

 

The rain continues to pitter patter, it’s sound lulling Seungyoon into a serene space of time and feeling. He considers himself _lucky,_ seeing and getting to know parts and pieces of Jinwoo that the rest of the world never even knew existed. Seungyoon shifts and holds him tightly in his arms, lips close to Jinwoo’s own. Near enough, Seungyoon could see every little thought and secret he held, as if they’ve been left open _especially for him,_ vulnerable to his scrutiny.

 

Seungyoon couldn’t find a single flaw in him. _Not even if he tried._ There was nothing in him that shouldn’t be, he is everything he is, everything that made him Kim Jinwoo - passionate and driven on making the best of each day that he is given, the type whose _smile_ grows more radiant as he battles those critics that label him as anything but _extraordinary_ \- and he was, and is, all Seungyoon could ever hope for. He leans forward, cupping Jinwoo’s face in his hand. Jinwoo’s breath is warm on his face, like a touch of oversaturated sunshine, the perfect _warmth_ for him to melt in.

 

**_“Wanna know my biggest secret?”_ **

 

Seungyoon sighs quietly, the pads of his thumb sliding down Jinwoo’s cheekbone. His heart thuds in his chest, akin to a butterfly ready to burst out of its cocoon.

 

**_“I am so so so so in love with you, Kim Jinwoo.”_ **

 

Seungyoon tingles with heat as the words leave the safety of lis lips, he feels it rise to his cheeks. He feels tired, and above all, _content_ \- enough to return to sleep in better circumstances, to the rhythm of another _heartbeat_ that now matches his.

 

The rain still pitter-patters on his window pane.

This is exactly where he’s meant to be.

**_By Jinwoo’s side._ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. Took me 11 minutes this time. Something short & sweet. ❤


End file.
